Kar Jonus
Summary Kar Jonus is the only named member of the Emperor's Spectres ever on record. This was achieved by Ransom Argyle. acolyte of Inquisitor Jax Tiro, who was with him during his final moments on Sanctatum and managed to get a vox recording of his final words, which were a testimony of his life and achievements as a member of the Emperor's Spectres. Essential Information Name: Kar Jonus. Homeworld: unknown Chapter: The Emperor's Spectres Rank: Captain Status: Deceased Testimony Kar Jonus, along with over two companies of his brothers, was present during the War for Sanctatum, during the final battle at Sancta Majoria Magnifica. Jonus himself duelled with Halor the Daemon Prince. During this battle, the Emperor's Spectre was mortally wounded and thrown backwards. After the battle had finished, Inquisitor Tiro's acolyte Ransom Argyle, who along with the rest of his group had come down to aid Tiro and Bran after the fierce fighting, managed to record a last testimony from him, shedding new light on the mysterious Emperor's Spectres Chapter. Transcript of the Recording You! Scribe... stay a moment, I beg you. (There is a noise, possibly a cough) I am dying here, alone and without my brothers, and I wish to share my story with you, if you will let me. It has been so long since I have spoken to those beyond the Chapter. (Another pause, an intake of breath) I may not have much time left and I wanted - I wanted something of what we are, what we have achieved (there is another pause) to be known, even if only by you. When I was a young child, I lived on a small world whose name I have long since forgotten. I do not remember much of this world, save for a strong, smiling father, a kindly mother, and a baby sister. When I was still young, things came. Xenos. (There is a pause, possibly for thought) I think they were Dark Eldar. I cannot remember for certain. Father grabbed a lasgun - I don't know if it was a service lasgun he had wielded or if he had it for another reason. He never got the chance to fire it. A thing burst through our door and shot him. I was only seven, maybe eight, and I had just seen what I thought was my father's death. My mother and baby sister and I were hiding upstairs, but I knew. I knew that they would hurt them, and with my family to protect, my father for all I knew dead..." (Another pause) "I stood before the thing, armed with a toy sword. And I said, "get out of my house". Stupid, brave child I was. The thing looked at me - it wore a helmet, tall and dark - and it actually laughed. It reached out to grab me, and I struck its arm with the toy. It recoiled, and slapped me across the face, cutting me with it's sharp armour. I thought it was going to kill me - but then it's head exploded. In the doorway there stood a figure - tall, glowing white and ethereal. I thought it was an angel. Then I passed out. From my understanding, the figure asked my mother whether it could take me to train me, and she, too grateful to send her son away from this dangerous world and thankful for the figure saving her and me, agreed. When I awoke, I was in a strange place - a dark room, where another of these figures waited. He said he was Apothecary Winter, and that I was to become a Soace Marine. I had heard of the Adeptus Astartes before, the Angels of the Emperor, and so my sorrow at being separated from my family was somewhat tempered by my gladness at being given this chance. The training was hard, and I shall spare it little of my time now. What should be obvious is that I survived, and became as you see me now, a member of the Chapter. (A pause.) We are Emperor's Spectres, Astartes founded many centuries ago, and our fate is to wander the stars, to never be thanked. (Another pause.) I have not so much as spoken my name to an outsider since becoming Astartes. (There is a pause in the recording as the Marine shifts. We hear him groan.) I learned as a Scout that we are dedicated to being more than just Astartes. We are dedicated to being a legend. Shining beacons of hope in a dark universe. We do not merely fight evil as men - we fight as Spectres, vanishing as quickly as we came. I myself have fought Tau, Eldar both corrupt and - for their misbegotten kind - pure, Tyranids, Chaos scum. I am honoured to be a Captain among my kindred, a leader of men. It is... (A cough of pain is heard.) It is wearing, sometimes, to fight these foes and receive nothing. I would like others to know who we are. Who we were. (There is another pause.) And yet I know the need of our anonymity. As a legend we are strong, indomitable, unkillable. We are hope for the galaxy. (There is a long pause, filled with a cough.) I must ask this. You must destroy my body once I am gone. My prognosis glands have already been harvested - such is our way. I require that any evidence of my having been here be destroyed. Will you do this? Please? (Ransom Argyle assures him he will) Thank you. (A pause.) ''I am pleased to have served the Emperor. I can go to his side now, unashamed... (There are a few more coughs, and then silence. Captain Kar Jonus is dead.) Conclusions It is confirmed from this information that the Emperor's Spectres exist, that they recruit from those worlds they defend, and that they retain something akin to a Codex-compliant structure, with ranks. Kar Jonus' body was incinerated at his request. All records of him, save the Inquisitorial classified records, have been destroyed or redacted by Inquisitorial authority.